


Contractual Bond

by Erindevlin4u



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inner Demons, Inspired by a Movie, Kidnapping, Major Warnings, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, all these tags come later in the story, contract sex, not really cannon, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindevlin4u/pseuds/Erindevlin4u
Summary: Facing humiliation from a person she loved; she left everything behind. Six years later, she's forced to face him again. And with a sign of a contract, the two become bonded once more. Afraid of falling for him again, she's put to the test.Can she really escape from his grasp?~Seto Kaiba x OC~{All Yu-GI-Oh! characters are mentioned by their Japanese names!}





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me. I know I haven’t updated my other Kaiba fic, but I’m on a break for that one for a while so I decided to to some major editing for this fic since it’s been on Wattpad for so long and didn’t get that much love so I’m moving it here, so please enjoy!

Standing outside the big doubled door, Airi extended her hand. She was hesitant at first, contemplating whether or not she was up for this. She was put through humiliation because of this man. Did she want to go through that again? She vowed to never get involved with him again but here she was; standing in front of his office. This wasn't going to go well but just who is she thinking about? Seto Kaiba; that's who it was.

 

 

 

If he wasn't the devil himself, she didn't know how else to describe him. He was the key to her depression; the reason why she never fell in love with anyone else. Just thinking of the past bought goosebumps to her arms. Shaking her thoughts away, she opened the door. She left out a shaky breath as she entered his humongous office.

 

 

 

The room was fairly cold and the sounds of tapping against the keyboard was the only thing she heard. It was silent; Kaiba noticed her presence right away. He stopped typing and looked up from his screen to see a face he hasn't seen in years. Airi Otogi; the girl he had ruined completely. What was she doing here? What was her purpose in coming back to Domino?

 

 

 

"Well if it isn't Airi Otogi. What brings you to this side of town?" He had his signature shit eating grin and Airi already felt herself slamming her head against the door. He really is testing her patience and it hasn't even been a minute. "Hello Kaiba, good to see you doing well." She smiled innocently, and he noticed how fake it was right away. "How in the world did you manage to get past security and my secretary?" He stood up, ready to march over.

 

 

 

She scoffed." Sit down Kaiba, we need to talk. Also, none of that really matters. What really matters is that my ass came all the way over here, just to see your face." Kaiba scoffed back and sat down. "Well no one asked you to do that, now did they?" Airi sat down in the leather chair across his seat. "Now what really brings you back here? I'm pretty sure I told you never to come in front of me again."

 

 

 

  
"Look, as much as I don't want to be here, my grade depends on it. " She plays with the hems of her dress and bit her lip, avoiding his eyes.

 

 

 

  
"Grade? You make me laugh."

 

 

 

  
"I was assigned to write a report on Japan's most eligible bachelor and that sadly happens to be you. This happens to be my final report and if I fail it; I won't graduate in time." She slightly looks up at him and sees him roll his eyes. "And I'm supposed to care?" He shakes his head and then turns back to his computer screen. "I'm a busy man Otogi, I think you should leave before I have security kick you out for trespassing."

 

 

 

  
"Come on Kaiba! Just hear me out, I really need your help!" Kaiba doesn't glance at her; he just sits there. "Once again, that's not my problem." Airi doesn't move from her seat and Kaiba was very well aware of the situation. He clicks a button on the intercom and a slight buzz was heard.

 

 

 

  
"Security, I have an unwanted guest in my office. Come and escort her out, immediately." There was another buzz and two big men suddenly waltz into the room, forcefully grabbing Airi by her arms. "Kaiba please, I'll do anything! Anything!" The guards dragged her out and Kaiba stared at the door, smirking.

 

 

 

  
"Anything eh?"

 

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  
The suited men threw her out of the building. She could feel the rich people staring at her; the whispers of disapproval and shame. She sat there, paralyzed. Flashbacks roamed through her head, it all felt too familiar. Just like that one time in high school, how humiliated she felt.

 

 

 

  
Snapping out of it, she got up and decided to go home. Getting into her car, she sighed. There was no way she was going to get Seto Kaiba to give in. Her phone started ringing and she answered the call; putting it on speaker. "Hey Anzu, what's up?"

 

 

 

  
"How's that report going?" The voice on the other line was none other than Anzu Mazaki. She went to high school with Airi; but was two grades ahead of her. "Terrible. I don't even want to talk about it. Do you even know how embarrassing it was? I wanted to go die in a hole." Airi could already feel Anzu shaking her head on the other side of the phone.

 

 

 

"This is Kaiba we're talking about. He's done a ton of worthless shit to you and he needs to learn his place." She nods but doesn't respond. "It's just, he put my brother out of business and I won't forgive him for that. He humiliated me in high school and made my life miserable. " She parks in her driveway and shuts the car off. "Alright, it's gonna be okay. Remember, friendship over everything!"

 

 

 

"Ugh, Anzu. That was so high school, please don't being up that speech again or I will have to take drastic measures." Anzu laughed on the other side and Airi walked inside her home. "Ryuji, I'm home!" She called out to her brother. She didn't get an answer back and then fixed her eyes on her phone.

 

 

 

"Anzu, I'll call you later okay? Bye." Anzu didn't even respond before Airi hung up. As she walked further into the house, she noticed a different smell in the air. Was her brother cooking? When she walked into the kitchen, the song 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timber-lake was playing and her brother with an apron on; dancing while cooking.

 

 

 

 

 

"Once again big bro, you aren't Justin Timber-lake. So stop playing that song and make dinner, I'm hungry!" Ryuji dropped his spoon and jumped. "Oh baby sis, didn't see you there. Dinner will be done soon!" He picks up the spoon and washed it. He then begins to finish cooking. Airi washes up and joins her brother in the kitchen, munching on a snack.

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh yeah, dungeon dice monsters should be running again in a couple weeks." He said, handing her a plate. "What if Kaiba tries to bring it down again? Like last time?" She said, digging into her food. "Look, pride dignifies a man and I'm not gonna let him ruin my business. I have my sources and I'm not gonna let it go to ruins. I have to provide for you now, since our deadbeat dad doesn't give two shots about us."

 

 

 

 

  
He ruffles her head and Airi felt the tears coming. She hugs her older brother tightly and he hugs her back. They were only two years apart. They're mother died a couple years back and their father got remarried. He pressured Ryuji a lot to become a successful businessman and to also overcome Seto Kaiba as well. Their stepmother was abusive towards Airi and kept pushing her around, making her do everything around the house.

 

 

 

 

  
Their father was being completely manipulated by that women and when Ryuji lost the company, he kicked both of them out. Luckily their friends were there to help and eventually they moved into a new home. Airi and Ryuji were both working and made decent money. "Oh yeah how is that report going?"

 

 

 

"I don't even want to talk about it."

 

 

 

"Kaiba isn't going through with it?"

 

 

 

Airi shook her head. "He's still an asshole and he had security kick me out." Ryuji sighed and held her hand. "Even if you manage to complete this; remember not to get emotionally involved with him like last time, alright?" Airi nods and they finish eating. After cleaning everything up, Airi heads to her room. Scrolling through her Facebook feed; she finds out that Jonouchi Katsuya was throwing a party tomorrow.

 

 

 

  
She comments underneath the status, mentioning that she will be there. Jonouchi was in the same class with her brother and Anzu in high school; that's how they became friends. She heard the doorbell go off, but ignored it. After a couple seconds, her brother walks into her room. "Airi, I think you should take a look at this."

 

 

 

  
Airi looks at him questionably and gets up from her position. She took the envelope from him and looked at the left hand corner. It was from Seto Kaiba. 

  

  
~~~~~~~

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little hot at Jonouchi Katsuya's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, chapter two is finally here! It took me a while since I was editing the other chapters, so bear with me.

Airi stared at the envelop; utterly confused. Why did Kaiba send her this? What was his motive in doing all this. Opening the envelope, she looked at the top of the page. The Kaiba Corporation logo was branded on the top; this was the real deal. Skimming through the letter, she was shocked to see this. Was she dreaming? This couldn't be real.

 

 

 

 

Her brother shakes her shoulder. "What does it say? What does he want?" Airi sighs and shakes her head. "He wants to have dinner with me tomorrow to discuss the issue with my report." Ryuji laughs at the thought. "Didn't he practically kick you out and said no? What made him change his mind?"

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't understand him. I'm just really confused on to where all of this will go." Airi sighs and puts the letter away. Ryuji sighs and opens his arms. "Come here." Airi wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face into his neck. "Be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt again. I'll kill him if he dares to try to harm you again." He says.

 

 

 

 

Airi scoffs and pats his head. "Alright, go to bed. You have work and so do I." She pushes her brother out of her room and shuts the door, eyes lingering onto the letter. "What is your motive Kaiba?"

 

 

**______________**

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Airi woke up to the smell of bacon. Ryuji probably woke up early and is making breakfast. She groggily walked into the bathroom and washed her face thoroughly. Grabbing the tube of toothpaste, she squeezed out a decent amount on her toothpaste and put it back on the counter. After finishing, she changed into a plaid long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Putting her hair in a messy bun, she slips on a pair of socks and her black vans.

 

 

 

 

After putting on a bit of makeup, she made her way downstairs. Ryuji had breakfast already prepared and plated. "Good morning sleep head." Ryuji says as she yawns. "This looks good." She says, digging into the French toast. "You're being called into work very early. They usually don't call you until the afternoon." Airi sighs. "Don't remind me. I took off for Jounochi's party tonight, but they want me in the morning."

 

 

 

 

 

"Tough luck kiddo."

 

 

 

 

"How's it going with the company?" She sips her coffee. "It should be re-opening very soon. I must say, everything is going along just fine." Airi smiles at her brother’s word and stands up, hugging him. "That's great, I'm so proud of you.  And this time, I won't let Kaiba ruin things for you." Ryuji chuckles and pats her head. "I'm fine baby sis and don't worry about it. Just remember, I'm running things around here." She nods, as they finish eating their breakfast. Airi heads out to her job; which was something she enjoyed but sometimes she hated the times they scheduled her.

 

 

 

She walked into a big cafe, which looked like something that came out of Instagram. It was humongous and was popular to everyone in Domino. She has been working here ever since she moved back to Domino for college. After greeting her co-workers who were ready to open up the shop; she went to the back and wore her uniform. Grabbing her acoustic guitar from the rack and walked back to the cafe and sat in front the microphone, practicing and getting her vocals ready.

 

 

 

 

 

This was her job here; to be a singer and entertain people. It was one of the things she really loved. The doors opened, as the people started lining up from outside to come. They sat down after getting their orders in, anticipated hearing her sing. She started singing and immediately the crowd was excited. She strung the guitar with her fingers and sang through the microphone, her voice resonating throughout the cafe. Everyone was clapping and singing along. This was such a great vibe.

 

 

 

 

 

The bell on door signaled that a customer had come in. Airi changed songs and it involved her getting up and doing a little dance routine. She was snapping her fingers and holding the microphone with the other hand. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into the person she ran into. She didn't look up to see who it was; so, she just bowed in apology without stopping and went back to her place.

 

 

 

 

 

She ended her song and decided to go take a break. Getting herself a cup of coffee, she spotted a couple familiar faces in the crowd. It's was Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. What were they doing here? There was plenty of rich people cafe in this town. It was a little skeptical and she had to get to the bottom. Before she could walk over there, her boss ushered her over. He handed her a tray and told her to deliver it to table seven.

 

 

 

 

She walked over there, but it was her luck. It happened to be the Kaiba table. "Good morning, here is your order." She smiled at them both. "Well, this is where the infamous Airi Otogi works. What, your brother can't afford shit, so now you’re working at this shitty place?" He chuckled and Airi felt her blood boil at his words, but she calmed down and smiled. "Good luck eating all the shitty food and coffee and shove it down your throat, that would be so much better. Have a nice day, asshole." She mumbled that at the end and walked away.

 

 

 

 

Kaiba smirked. "This was going to be fun."

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 The night of Jonouchi Katsuya's reunion party and everyone from high school was going to be there. Airi looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself out. Was this outfit too revealing? She wore a silky black dress that goes down to her knees. The spaghetti strap goes around her neck and the sweetheart neckline showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. Her hair was neatly parted to the side and her one-inch heels made her look taller.

 

 

 

 

She grabbed a purse that fits her phone, extra makeup, a compact mirror, and things she can use that will be helpful at night. She leaves her room and sees her brother already dressed up. "Wow, looking beautiful there baby sis." He chuckled and she smacked his shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late." They got into the car and drove away.

 

 

 

 

Kaiba stared at the front of the mirror, throwing daggers at his younger brother. "I cannot believe you are dragging me to Katsuya's  lame party. I do not want to see anyone from high school." Mokuba just chuckled and pat his back. "Calm down, I got invited and he was telling me to bring you along. It is a high school reunion party!"

 

 

 

"Yeah, he probably got forced to invite me because Yugi wants to see me. " The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. The house was bigger than Jounochi's actual home, and he had the money to rent this kind of party house. Kaiba smirked and walked inside with Mokuba. Ignoring the words of people, he knew in high school. Girls instantly made a flock around him. Mokuba had disappeared and no one he liked was nearby.  "Oh my god Kaiba, you're still hot as ever!"

 

 

 

  

The girls all giggled and made passes at him and he just sighed, pushing them away. As he walked away, he then noticed Mokuba with Yugi and the other dweebs. "Oh, look who came! I was beginning to think your ego wasn't going to let you show up." Jonouchi scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. "Keep talking with that dirty mouth of yours." He said and Yugi came in between. "Come on, let’s just be civil for today."

 

 

 

They both scoffed but Kaiba stood beside his brother who was immersed in conversation with them. "Well, look what the devil dragged in. If it isn't Kaiba." They turned around to see Ryuji Otogi, his younger sister Airi in tow. "Airi!" Anzu and Jonouchi rushed over and gave her a bear-crushing hug. "Guys, I can't breathe."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello Ryuji, wasn't expecting you to show up. I wouldn't have come." Kaiba turned to him and he scoffed. "Well neither did I. Don't know why you're at a commoner’s party." He looks back at his sister and gives her a look. She nods and walks away, trying to find some of her other friends. "I don't know what happened, but I swear if you try messing with my sister again, you're going down." He glared at him and Kaiba glared back. "Oh yeah, try me."  They walk away from each other and separate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sat down somewhere for a half four, just watching everything around him. People were dancing, drinking, smoking, and just doing things like teenagers. He sighed, wanting to just leave. He then saw something that caught his eye. It was Airi, Ryuji's sister. She was downing five shots for a dare. She laughed after the fifth shot and he saw her instantly get drunk. He chuckled. "I guess she still can't hold in her liquor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

He kept watching her and he realized the desire that built up in him. He saw how her dress showed all her curves and how plump her breasts looked. He felt something spark in him, he had to have his way with her. Airi noticed how Kaiba was staring at her, and she was drunk. He looked ravishing from here and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She walked towards him and he noticed it too. "Hey there Kaiba, you alone? She sat down beside him and lays her head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you think you are doing?"  He hissed, and she giggled. "So, you wanted to meet with me tomorrow? Are you finally going to help me after all these years? Are you finally going to apologize for what you did?" He shakes her off. "You're drunk, and yes you are still coming to meet me tomorrow. We have things to discuss." He got a tasteful look at her cleavage and then realized how short her dress was. He stood up, excusing himself. "Now excuse me, I have to get going."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait, hold up!" She ran after him, trying not to trip in her heels. "Let's exchange phone numbers!"

 

 

 

 

"Why should we?"

 

 

 

 

"So, if I forget about our meeting you can remind me! You can be my personal alarm clock!" She took out her phone and held it out. "No need." She looked up at him, pouting her lips and face flushed and Kaiba felt a pang in his heart. What the hell? What in the world was that? He questioned himself. "Fine." He grumbled and put his number in her phone and she did the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks so much! See you tomorrow!" She pecked his cheek and ran away, leaving Kaiba in a daze. He looked down and sighed. "I hate this."

 

 

 

 

 

 

And boy was this meeting going to be fun. He smirked and walked away thinking about how her body would wring underneath him.

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey and was originally titled "Fifty shades of Kaiba" but I changed it along with the plot.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I had been working a lot and taking extra shifts but I managed to finish this in time. I have a bunch more chapters to edit so it might take me some time so bear with me. Enjoy

The next morning, Airi woke up in her bed with a headache. She barely remembers the events from last night and it really wasn't coming to her. "Man, I partied a little too hard . I completely forgot I have work." She got dressed and then brushed her teeth, getting ready for the day. She walked downstairs, scrolling through her phone. She laughed at some pictures from last night. When she walked into the kitchen, her brother was making hangover soup.

 

  
"Did you get drunk too?" She asked, sitting down. "Not really. I had to drive ourselves home so I avoided a drink." He chuckled and placed all the food in front of her. They ate without saying a word. All of a sudden, Airi's phone started going off. Looking at her notifications, she was tagged in a bunch of pictures and comments. She unlocked her phone and looked at the picture she was being tagged.

 

She spit out water as soon as she saw the photo. It was a photo of her and Kaiba from last night, she was leaning against him and it looked intimate. There was a couple other photos too. "You okay there? What happened?" He asked and she shook her head.  "Nothing, my bad." She looked through the comments and there were a lot of negative ones.

 

 

" _Are they dating? I thought they were only a thing in high schoo_ l."

 

 

" _She's such a whore, didn't she learn her lesson? I bet she's sleeping with him for money_."

 

 

" _What a bitch, he's probably just using her._ "

 

 

Airi's mind went blank, she couldn't move. Her heart started pounding and she lost sense of reality. She didn't want to think back to her past, it was too cruel. She started breathing faster and her head was aching. "Airi! Hey, what's wrong? Snap out of it!" Her brother's shouting broke her away. She looked up at him, panting hard.

 

  
"Are you okay? Did you have another panic attack?" He asked, walking over to her side. She puts up her hand, stopping him.

 

  
"I'm fine."  Ryuji was obviously worried, but he pushed it away. After they finished, she driver over to work, feeling a little better. She couldn't get those thoughts away from her head, they reminded her of her past.

 

 

  
_It all started when she started high school. Her father had just started the business and was looking for sponsors. He had Ryuji do most of the work and she could always see how badly her big brother suffered. It was very weird on how she met Seto Kaiba. Their stepmothers were close friends and so Airi had seen Kaiba come to dinner parties a lot. Her father threw a lot of dinner parties and everyone would attend. She saw Kaiba a lot and he would only interact with a couple people. Airi would always watch him; admiring his looks and what he would wear. He fascinated her and she kept tabs on him._

_  
Another thing her dad would make her do at parties was make her sing. He knew she had a great voice so he used it to his advantage. She would sing and would attract a lot of businessmen wanting her to marry their son. Of course she rejected them all and went on with her life. That was until she kept seeing Kaiba in school. She was two classes below him and was friends with the people in his class. Since her brother was friends with them too, you stopped by time to time._

_  
Kaiba seemed to notice her as well. He saw that she was appearing everywhere and it really irritated him. He didn't like her father and was only keeping up appearances but he couldn't deny that he was sexually attracted to her. She had a perfect body and he wanted her all to himself. And so, he started approaching her at dinner parties. He started making small conversations with her and made her think he was actually into her._

_That made her come to his classroom more often and she eventually started talking to him more often. She though of him as a friend and people started to notice them together a lot. Rumors rose all around the school of them dating and no one did anything to stop them. People though they were sleeping together and it reached the whole school. Kaiba had heard these rumors but did nothing to stop them. Many people were calling out Airi, calling her a "slut" or a "whore" who was using Kaiba._

_  
She lost a lot of friends and started getting bullied by everyone around her. Even if she was rich, there was nothing no one could do. She avoided Kaiba for a while but ran into him a couple times. He would ignore her but still lusted for her body. The bullying got worse, something that would come straight out of a drama. Trashing her belongings, throwing eggs at her, scribbling on her desk, and stealing her stuff. She had tried standing up for herself but that made things worse. Her brother Ryuji and his friends stood up for her a lot and kept her safe._

_One day she couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Kaiba in class and started talking to him. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She asked and he did not glance up at her. "Kaiba, all these rumors about me and you don't have anything to say? We aren't sleeping together!" You yelled a little louder and everyone around you stared. He put his book down and looked up at you._

_"And I'm suppose to care about what they have to say about you? That's none of my business, I only treated  you nice since your father was a business partner. I didn't do that because I liked you or something. Get your head out of the clouds and stop being delusional. You're nothing but trash and so is your sorry excuse for a father."_

_"What...." She couldn't believe her ears. She knew this guy was bad news but she didn't think he would be saying all these things. Those weeks of friendship all meant nothing to him? Airi was furious, she stomped out of the room. That's when it all began. The harassing, the bullying, everything got even worse. No one wanted to be near her and she was labeled as a slut. Ryuji and his friends were supporting her and she had some close friends who believed her and helped her._

_She was attacked by his fan club, got eggs and water thrown at her, her locker got trashed, and it kept getting worse . Eventually she ended up transferring to a different school in America and was sent abroad. Her father believed it was the best for her. After she finished high school, she ended up coming back. That experience had made her hate Kaiba and she wanted her revenge. She didn't think she'd come back._

 

  
**~~~~~~~~**

 

 

When Airi snapped out of her thoughts, she quickly left the house for work. Getting her in car, she drives away. When she gets to work, the place was packed. She was waiting tables today instead of singing. She changed into her uniform and went onto the floor to attend to a couple tables. She then noticed a table in the back, it was her friends. She walked up to them and greeted them. "Hey Airi, not singing today?" Yugi asked.

 

  
"No, just waiting tables today. What can I get you guys?" She took out her notepad and they all told her what they wanted. She quickly got them the order and decided to take her break and join them.

 

  
"Did you see what everyone posted on Netbook? They think your sleeping with Kaiba." Anzu says and she sighs.

 

"It bought back some terrible memories. Speaking of Kaiba, he wants to have dinner with me tonight."

 

 

"What?! After everything that happened, he wants to have dinner? That bastard..." Jonouchi says and Honda agrees.

 

  
"Yeah, I know you have a report to write. Just be careful, he's an asshole." Kairi says. Airi sighs and and nods. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." They pat her back and continue to talk about everything.

 

 

"Oh guys, I got to get going. Ryou is waiting for me outside, we have plans." Kairi says, getting up.

 

  
"Alright, tell Bakura we said hi." Kairi nods and leaves the shop. "Damn, it's been five years since they started going out. Is Bakura going to finally propose to her?" Anzu says and everyone laughs. "Who knows."

 

 

After they all left, Airi kept working all day until she was done. She had gotten a text from Kaiba earlier that he was going to pick her up from work. Luckily, she bought everything she needed with her. A soft blue velvet dress with straps that go around her neck. The dress didn't require to wear a bra so it left plenty of room for a bit of cleavage. The dress fell down to her ankles and it looked stunning. She had bought along matching velvet pumps and accessories to go along with it. When she left the workplace, there was a small black car waiting in the front. She walked towards it as the window rolled down.

 

  
She was greeted by Kaiba's irritated face. "You're five minutes late, hurry the hell up woman!"He yelled out and she pouts, walking faster. It was difficult to talk in these heels and she had to pick her dress up since it was so long. Getting into the car, she took a good glance at him. He wore a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was swept back and he looked like he was attending a wedding of some sort.

 

  
"Can you stop staring at me like that? It's creepy." He puts his hands on the wheel and drives away from her work place.

 

  
"I was not," She scoffs and put on her seat belt. "Is there a reason why someone isn't driving us instead? You are filthy rich."

 

  
"This is a secret dinner meeting and no one should find out about it." His eyes were on the road and she nods looking ahead and watched all kinds of vehicles zoom past them. She was nervous about tonight and had no idea what was going through his head. The car then stopped near a hotel. They got out the car and entered . It looked fancy and secluded, she was very shocked.

  
"Kaiba, what is this place?" She asked as he retrieved the key from the attendee.

  
"What else does this look like, you really are an idiot." He shakes his head and leads her to the elevator. They enter together and she feels suffocated. They're in a tight space together and she felt the warmth from his body. The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. It was a restaurant for VIP customers only. They were led to a table and there was really no one else there.

  
After sitting down, they were bought food by waiters and ate in peace. "So why did you bring me here? I know you didn't bring me here just to eat." She raised her eyebrows at him and he smirks.

  
"You really are something. Let's just say, I found a way to help you with that report." He had a dark look on his face and Airi looked at him weird.

  
"Really? You're willing to help? What's the reason why?"

  
"You said you would do anything right? Well I found something you could do." He snapped his fingers and a man placed a manila folder in front of her.

  
"What's this?" She lifted it slowly, but not fully opening it. He slapped his hand over here. The side of his hair that was swept back fell over his eyes; looking at her with a serious expression.

  
"I'm serious about this. So don't freak out over this." She looked at him confused, but opened it anyways. It was a contract, a three page contract. She flipped through it as Kaiba watched her. The smirk on his face was still noticeable as he saw her face drop.

  
"Is this a joke?" She asked, looking up at him and he scoffed.

  
"Do you think I would bring you all the way up here for it all to be a joke? Of course not," He say back and crossed his arms. "Are you up for it?"

 

"So let me get this straight; you want me to sleep with you and in exchange you'll let me interview you for my report?" She asked and he nods.

 

"Yes, as simple as that."

  
"Why would you even want to sleep with me? You completely ruined my life in high school and I had to transfer out. You basically rejected me in front of the whole class and everything." She says and he laughs.

  
"I've always had an interest to you, I did that to avoid any rumors. Your fathers company was our rival and of course, I had to take him down. You were just a pawn in my game." He laughed and Airi slammed her hands on the table.

 

"You're insane. I will never sleep with you!" She exclaimed and became very furious.

  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your brothers re-opening dungeon dice monsters, isn't he? You wouldn't want your dear old brother loose his company and go bankrupt again, now would you?" He smirked and she gasped.

 

  
"Are you trying to blackmail me? I swear to god if you even touch my brother, you will see the worst of me!" She's practically in his face and directly looking straight into his eyes.

 

  
"Then you will do as I say. Do you have an answer or no?" He pushes her against the table and wrapped an arm around her waist, exploring her body with his free hand. "The choice is all yours, become mine or suffer along with your brother."

 

  
Airi took a deep breath. She had to save her brother at all costs, she had no choice but to give in. "Fine, I'll sign the contract." Kaiba let's her go and smirks once more.

 

  
"Great, then we have a deal." She walks over to the contract and signs all three of them. She turns around and is met with Kaiba again.

 

  
"Since we are doing this, we will be going out. I don't want baseless allegations about me in the tabloids so to cover that up, we will say we are dating to anyone who asks. You got that?" She nods and looks away.

 

  
"All right then, shall we begin then?"

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue from where we left off last chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been a while i apologize. Good news, I will start updating Solutions again. I have been meaning to take a break from that fic, but I am back. I hope you can enjoy and have a great day!

"Shall we begin?" His voice was cold and demanding as her spoke to Airi. She nods and they both leave the restaurant, only to exit the elevator two stops down. He led her to a private suite which was huge. She stopped in front of him, watching him open the door. Once he opened the door, the extravagant room left Airi shocked. She didn't have time to think when she was pushed up against the door, his knee in between her legs, his hand gripping her face and his mouth against hers.   
  
  


She struggled against him a bit but remembered the deal they had. She started kissing him back; their tongues mixing together. His grip was really tight as he held her close to his body. Somewhere along the way, they ended up on the bed. His clothes were scattered along the room and her dress was at the door of the bed. "No bra huh?" He smirked as he played with her breasts, giving each nipple an equal amount of love.   
  
  
  


Airi let out a soft moan as she started to enjoy his foreplay. His tongue explored every inch of her body; enjoying her like a wild animal. He was addicted to her and there was no denying that. An idea that came to his idea; something he hasn't tried in years. He grabbed his belt and basically tied her to the bed post. "What the hell, this wasn't what I signed up for." She started to struggle against the binds and he just laughed.   
  
  
  


"The contract stated that any kind of sexual acts are allowed including BDSM. Let's just say, it really turns me on." He growls as he slaps her ass repeatedly. She gasps at the pain he inflicted on her. He grabs a condom from somewhere in the room and put it on.   
  
  
  


"I forgot to mention but I'm a virgin." She blushes and avoids his gaze. He scoffs and positions himself.   
  
  
  


"That's is not my problem." He thrusts inside her without warning. She screamed at the top of her lungs; tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. He didn't even let her adjust to his size. He groaned as he felt his right she was and she tried not to cry from the pain. After a minute or so; the pain subsided and she felt the pleasure.   
  
  
  


"Oh my god....!" She arched her back and closed her eyes, feeling the ecstasy. Kaiba started pushing into her faster. He hit that one spot that made her go over the edge. "Harder!" She moaned and he smirked. "Atta girl." He thrusted inside of her harder and watched her squirm and moan louder.   
  
  
  


"Here I though you were innocent little girl but it seems I was wrong. You're just as much of a slut as I though." He said, in between thrusts. Airi was lost in the pleasure and did not pay attention to anything at the moment. She was seeing stars and was about to reach her limit. She looked at his face and took in how handsome he looked; even during sex. She hadn't even noticed that she had came. She kept panting, feeling tired. Kaiba kept going, trying to reach his limit.   
  
  
  


After he was done, they both lay beside each other trying to grasp what just had happened. "I must say, you aren't so bad; for a virgin that is." He smirked and she scoffed. "Shut up." She groaned and sat up. Kaiba had already gotten up and started to put on his clothes. He tosses her a couple papers that were stapled together.   
  
  


"What is this?" She says, wrapping her duvet around her nude form.   
  
  


"This is a list of all the things you need to write that report of yours. If there is anything else, just email them to me." He puts on his tie but suddenly felt warmth on his back. She was hugging him.   
  
  


"What're you doing? He had tried to pry her hands from his waist but to no avail. "Thank you." She let out a breath and basked in his scent. Five seconds passed by and she finally removed herself from his body. "I'm going to get going now. I hope you remember to keep this a secret. If we are seen together; then we are dating, got it?" She nods and he approaches the door. "Get dressed and leave quietly." With that, he left the room. Airi sighed and put her clothes on and quickly left the place.     
  
  


**~~~~~~~**

 

The next couple days, Airi had begun to start writing her report. She had gotten tons of information from Kaiba and was thankful for that. They haven't seen each other due to both of them being busy. While she was in class, she had gotten a text from Kaiba. He was coming to pick her up after classes ended. She groaned and texted him back, agreeing to his commands. She had also gotten a text from her girlfriends and that they were coming to chill for a bit on campus. 

 

During her hour long break, she met up with Anzu and Kairi. They were both sitting in the schools bookstore, drinking some coffee. "Hey guys." She sat down besides them and they bought laughed. 

 

"Finals week, right?" 

 

Airi nods and they both laugh again. "Yeah, that's how we were too." Anzu said and Kairi agreed. 

 

"Yeah, so glad we graduated." 

 

"Guys, please don't rub it in." She groans and Anzu suddenly asks her something. "How did dinner go with Kaiba?" She asked and Airi sighs. 

 

"Okay, you girls can't tell anyone this okay? Not even the boys and especially not my brother okay?" They nod and Airi begins to tell them about what happened the other night. They both listen in shock. 

 

"So we are fake dating, I guess." 

 

"Are you crazy? What about what happened last time? He might just repeat it over again." Anzu said and Kairi agreed. 

 

"He shouldn't be trusted!" 

 

"Guys, I had to. He threatened to hurt my brother and run him out of business again. I can't let that happen again." She says and they both disapprove.

 

"If Ryuji is in trouble, I guess we have no choice but to go along with it. Just be careful, okay?" Anzu said and she nods. 

 

Just then, she had gotten a call from Kaiba. That must mean he is here already. "Okay guys, I have to go. His royal Majesty is calling me." She jokes and says her goodbyes to her friends. When she walked outside, a limo was parked near a tall tree. Kaiba stood under the tree, smoking a cigarette.  She sighed and walked up to him, staring right at his face. He was startled  for a second but regained himself. 

 

"You're late, what took you so long?" He said, dropping the cigarette to the ground and putting out the smoke. 

 

"I was with my friends and should you be out like this? You are rich and famous; those nasty fan girls will attack you." She laughed and he scoffed. 

 

"We have places to be, hurry up and get inside. We have places to be." He says and she nods. Before she enters the limo, she turns to Kaiba. 

 

"Hey Kaiba?" she asks as he turns around. 

 

"What? I don't have time for silly questions." She giggles and leans up and lightly pecks his lips. Kaiba was caught off guard and he looks at her smiling. "What was that for?" He asked and she laughed. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

**~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret has been revealed to the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys sorry for the late ass update. My life is a mess rn and I’ve been trying to survive college but my first year is officially over so I had time to finally finish this chapter. I’m re-editing this series from Wattpad so it will take some time please bear with me.

The next week or two, Airi had completely submerged herself in her work. Graduation was around the corner and she was almost done with the research paper. She and Kaiba had been spending most of their time together. They were being sexually active and Airi was getting more information for her report.

  

 

Time flew by quickly and two months had passed by. Airi had finished her report and it was time for graduation. She was still under the contract that Kaiba had made. They were not caught my social media so far and it was a great sign that maybe this was getting better than she thought.

 

 

Kaiba was beginning to change a bit and she noticed that too. He would even go far as to inviting her over to dinner and she would stay the night sometimes. She felt like they were a couple and all thoughts of him betraying her were pushed back.

 

 

There were times she came over and they had dinner and just fell asleep. Things were changing drastically, and it felt weird. The following week, Airi sat in class. She was very bored and this was the last class before graduation. The professor came in and started talking about the reports and congratulated everyone for passing with flying colors.

 

She wasn't paying attention until the professor called out her name. "Airi, may I talk to you please?"

 

 

"Oh, yes professor!" She gathered her things and walked down to talk to the professor. Everyone around her were suddenly surprised as to why she was up down there.

 

 

"Might I say, your report was absolutely brilliant! I haven't seen anyone in all my life as a professor write something as great as yours! You had so much information! Mind telling me how you were able to get so much information about Seto Kaiba?"

 

 

At the mention of his name, the whole class was listening now. The professor was very loud the entire time he said it and now the whole class wants to know too.

 

 

Shit, now what do I do? I can't let anyone know I went to school with him. Come on brain, think!

 

 

"Oh, my brother went to high school with him so I asked him if he could do some research for me." She scratched her head and nervously laughed.

 

 

 

The class gasped and suddenly there were many females surrounding her. "OMG, your brother is Ryujji Otogi right? He went to school with Seto Kaiba? You have to have his phone number!" Airi was suddenly being bombarded with questions and she panicked.

 

 

"I'm sorry, I can't give out any information!" She quickly rushed out the classroom and ran farther away from it. Once she left the building, she was out of breath. "Damn, crazy fan-girls."

 

  

She was finally done with the semester and wanted to go visit her friends. Once she got in her car, she got a call from her brother. "Hey big bro, what's up?"

 

 

"Hey, I'm going to be out of town for a conference for the next couple days and wanted to let you know."

 

  

"Okay, is this because of  dungeon dice monsters opening up again?"

 

 

 

"Yes, there's going to be businessmen from all over the world who are starting up businesses and stuff; so I just wanted to give you a heads up. Are you going to be okay alone?"

 

  

"Ryu, I'm twenty three. I'm not a baby anymore."

 

 

He laughs. "Alright, I'm actually heading out now, I'll see you soon okay?"

 

  

Airi hums and hangs up. She then drives over to Yugi's house to go meet up with the others. Once she arrived, she rang the bell and was greeted by his grandfather.

 

  

"Oh hello Airi, come in!" He let her in and mentioned that everyone was upstairs. Once she got there, Jonouchi and Yugi were engrossed in a game of Duel Monsters as Anzu and Honda watched. Kairi was in the back sitting with Bakura, they were doing weird couple stuff.

 

 

"Hey guys!" She walked in and gave everyone a hug.

 

 

"You came just in time, we have a surprise for you!" Anzu says and goes to the back to get something.

 

 

"What did you guys do this time?" Airi laughed as everyone cleaned up everything and pulled a table near the couch. Out of nowhere, Anzu appeared with a cake.

 

 

 

"What in the world? Guys my birthday isn't till a couple more days."

 

 

"No silly, we wanted to do this for you because you went through so much these past years and  we wanted you to know how much we cherish you as a friend." Yugi says and tears start to brim at the corner of Airi's eyes.

 

"Guys...."

  

"You also officially finished with college!" Jonouchi added.

 

 

"You guys are too much seriously." She laughed but her tears kept falling. She covered her face and sobbed softly. Anzu walked over and gave her a hug and soon everyone else joined.

 

 

"Now let's cut the cake before it start to melt; it's an ice cream cake." She nods and they continue to have fun for the rest of the day.

 

It was starting to get dark outside and Airi decided to get home. Once she bid her friends goodbye, she got in her car and left. When she reached her home, she noticed the lights were on. It had to be the maid, Kimiko. Her brother recently hired a maid so she could watch the home while they were away.

 

Once she entered, she was greeted by Kimiko. "Welcome home Ms. Airi, I have drawn a bath for you. Please relax while I cook dinner." Airi nods and gives her a couple of her belongings.

 

 

Taking off her clothes, she decided to sink into the bath. She heard her phone ding a couple times but ignored it continuing to relax in her bath. After relaxing for a bit, she heard the house bell ring. She sighed and continued to enjoy her bath when Kimiko comes up.

 

"Ms. Airi, someone named Seto Kaiba is here to see you."

 

 

Airi groans. What is he doing here all of a sudden? "Tell him to wait, I'll be down soon." Kimiko excuses herself and Airi decides to wash herself before leaving.

 

 

Putting on a robe, she leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs to see Kaiba sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

  

"Well, what brings you here after so long, I almost forgot I had a boyfriend." She laughed and sat down besides him, crossing her legs. 

 

 

"What in the world are you wearing?" He says, staring at her bare legs.

 

 

"A robe Mr. Kaiba, I was taking a bath but you just had to show up. So what did you come for? Are you sexually frustrated?" She snickers and he glares at her.

 

 

"I don't have time for your games, the media has caught wind of our relationship." He passed over a tablet and she read the article title.

 

_Seto Kaiba and Airi Otogi's romantic evening, are they dating or something else?_

 

 

Airi laughed at the article as she continued to read it. "This is bullshit,. I guess we just have to  pretend to date?" She asked and he nods.

 

 

"I'll hold a press conference just to clear up any misunderstandings." Airi sighs and her phone dings multiple times. Then her phone rings. She groans and picks it up as Kaiba watches her. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

 

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Kaiba? Is this true Airi?" Jonouchi shouts from the other line. 

  

 

"Calm down, yes it's true."

 

 

"Come on, after what he did? Is he blackmailing you?"

 

 

"Calm down Jonouchi, nothing is going on. He's....a changed man now and I really like him. So please, respect my wishes, all of you guys." She says after hearing her friends over the line. 

 

 

"Alright, suit yourself." She heard Yugi say and the line goes dead. 

 

 

"What did those dweebs want?" Kaiba says and she sighs. 

 

 

"They just heard about the news. I guess my brother should be calling me soon."

 

 

"So, you really like me huh?" He smirks and moves closer to her. Airi blushed and looked away. 

 

 

"Obviously that was a lie you asshole." Her heart beats faster as his lips draw closer to her. Her breath starts slow down as he placed his lips on hers. She holds onto him as he kisses her more hastily. There was a cough and the two let go and turn around. 

 

 

"Ms. Airi, dinner is ready." Kimiko stands by the door, blushing very deeply at the intimate scene she had just seen. 

 

  

"Oh yes. Want to join?" She asks Kaiba and he hesitates. 

 

 

"I have pressing matters to attend to." He gets up but she grabs the sleeve of his suit. 

 

 

"Please stay, I'll make it worth your while." She bites her lip and winks at him. He smirks and scoffs. 

 

 

"Well then." And so, Seto Kaiba sat in her kitchen, eating Korean food made by their maid. 

 

 

"Since when do you eat Korean food?" He said, picking up his chopsticks. 

 

 

"I've been into their culture for a while now and I've been trying to learn Korean cuisine. " He scoffs and finishes his food quickly. "You're weird." 

 

 

"I am." They finish the food and she grabs his arm, leading him to her room. 

  

 

"I'll show you the best night you will ever have." She smirks and he lets out a slow laugh. 

 

 

"Let's see if you will live up to that."

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reminiscence of Airi and Kaiba's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a while to come out. Ramadan ended and I was busy with Eid festivities but now that it's over I can write a little more. Beware some NSFW at the end and enjoy!

_Airi Otogi was always the center of attention. Her good looks, her wealth, and her amazing voice and talents; she had it all. She wasn't greedy or selfish, she always gave back to the poor, but her father saw otherwise. Her father used her for wealth and fame. Made her look like a trophy that he was proud to have._  
  
  


_People would talk behind her back and say how  snobby and a bitch she was. She didn't have a lot of friends and stayed alone. When Seto Kaiba approached her, she though it was going to be different. He was nice to her, gave her complaints, things that her father and brother never said to her._  
  
  


_She felt like she could trust him, and she did. She didn't care whether he was a jerk to others, she found peace with him. She trusted him when no one else did and that's how she fell for him._  
  
  
  
  


_"Hey." Airi found Kaiba in the courtyard of their school. He was reading a book and she sat down on the bench next to him._  
  
  


_"Oh, it's you."_  
  
  


_"Wow, nice to know you have my back. You're really weird, aren't you?" She laughed._  
  
  


_"What are you even going on about?"_  
  
  


_"You act so cold and ignore me in school but at parties, you act like you like me."_  
  
  


_He scoffed. "Do you know how dumb you sound right now?"_  
  
  


_"I know, but I just want to thank you. You really helped me through a difficult time. I really don't have anyone to talk to about this, not even my close friends. They told me to stay away from you but, I just can't."_  
  
  


_She looks up at him with a glint in her eyes. He sighs and raises his hand and waves her off. "I could care less about what people say; they're just jealous since we're both rich and famous."_  
  


_Airi laughed. "That's true, but truly thank you for being there when no one wasn't." She leaned up and kissed him. It caught him off guard but he kissed her back. She then suddenly let go and blushed._  
  
  


_"I got to go, I'll see you around." She gets up and runs away. Kaiba scoffs and watches her back disappear._  
  
  


_"What a weird girl."_  
  
  


_————_  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Kaiba." Airi called out to the nude man besides her.   
  
  


"What?" He looks up from his phone and watches her.   
  
  


"Do you remember that day, our first kiss?" She blushed and Kaiba laughed.   
  
  


"You make it sound so fucking cliche."  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know, but why am I doing this? You practically ruined my life and blackmailed me to the point where I had no choice. Yet I'm always coming back to you. Even when we were younger, I was crazy in love with you but was blind to see your true self."   
  
  
  
  


"I hope that's not the issue this time." He scoffs and puts on his clothes.   
  
  
  
  


"I think there's something in you. Something that made you act like that, but deep down I think you're a nice person." She laughs as she puts on her clothes.   
  
  
  
  


"Now you sound crazy. Get dressed, I have a meeting in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
  


"This is my home you jerk. Can you drop me off at work then? I have an important performance tonight."   
  
  
  


"Alright." He puts his suit back on and watches her get ready. Once they both were finished, Kimiko had insisted that they eat breakfast.   
  
  


"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I'll wait for you in my car, hurry up." Kaiba excuses himself and leaves. Airi sighs and sits down, enjoying the food in front of her. Once she quickly finished, she saw Kaiba waiting. She got into the car and he drove away fast.   


 

"What event is going on?" He referred to the tailored dress with a bag over it in the backseat. 

 

 

"Some anniversary event, and I'm performing as usual. They insisted I dress up to impress some important guests." Kaiba stays quiet until Airi speaks up again.

 

 

"Hey, I was wondering? Can you come to my graduation?" 

 

 

Kaiba was caught off guard a little. Why was she asking him to go? He had nothing to do with that. 

 

 

"Care to explain why?" 

 

 

"Well, you're the reason why I am graduating in the first place. Also, I'm pretty sure the media will be there, what's a good way to showcase our relationship to the public? You'll show up and everyone will believe we are definitely dating. I think it's a win-win situation here. Maybe I'll give you a surprise too." She winks and Kaiba laughs. 

 

 

"What a smart girl you are. Finally using your head, eh?"

 

 

Airi blushes and scoffed. "Of course, it's only natural."

 

 

"Well if my schedule is open, I'll think about it. How can I deny you with that proposal you just fronted?" His car stops right in front of her cafe. 

 

 

"Alright, I'll see you later then." 

 

 

She exits from her car and walks into the cafe. Everyone who worked there were setting up for tonight. "Hey Airi, ready for tonight?" Her manager asks as she walks in through the break room.

 

"Yeah, it should be fun tonight."

 

Once everything was set up, the normal day went by with a breeze. Once it hit eight at night, the anniversary party began. The cafe was packed with many people. Up front, there was a stool and a microphone.  Airi walked up to it and started to speak to all the guests. 

 

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining us tonight on this very special day. Thank you for coming here and having a great time. I enjoy singing for everyone here and tonight, I will be singing a couple ballads. I normally dance but tonight I will be sitting down and enjoying my time with you all. I hope you all enjoy!" She bowed as everyone clapped and whistled for her. 

 

Airi started to sing a song called ' _White Love_ '. It was a slow and cheery song. The audience were eating food and listening to her sing. Her smile affected everyone in front of her.

 

' _I've yearned only for you with my pure heart, save me from your trap_.' She sang diligently and looked to the crowd, watching them look at her with excitement. She was so induced into the song that she didn't see Seto Kaiba walk through the door. He sat in the back, Mokuba by his side. 

 

They both watched her sing softly, she looked angelic. 

 

' _Let me live, let me be next to you. I want you to breathe next to me yeah. Your heart and your body yeah, I want to melt you inside of me like white snow_.' 

 

She ended the song and everyone clapped. That was when she noticed them. He stood tall against the wall, staring at her with lidded eyes. Mokuba waved at her and she smiled. She watched Kaiba smirk at her. She scoffed and her eyes fell back to the audience. 

 

"Thank you for listening. This next song is dedicated to someone special in my life. We don't get along but this person means a lot to me." She grabs the microphone and a soft piano begins to play. 

 

_Like snow piles up, I remember what you gave me._

_You gave me the courage to live_  .

 _We met each other beyond all time_.

 _So now how do we do? Can we make it work_?

 _This fragile love_. 

 _The world moves faster than we thought_.

 _How we gonna change it_?

 _We don’t know yet but for sure we will_.  

 

As she sings, her dress sparkles in the lights adored above her. Her long black hair swayed back and forth. The crows were in awe at her high notes and she looked beautiful. Kaiba stared at her, taking in her form. Was this song for him? 

 

 _Your little smile somehow hurts me_.

 _How can I be closer_  ?

 _Hey, there’s nothing else I want, I just want to feel a little more_.

 _Can I touch your heart_ ？

 _I want to touch it but it keeps slipping through my fingers, someday_.  

 _Crystal snow only holds an ambiguous shape_.

 _I can't bear my story of unrequited love_.

 _Even after hundred years, I want to live with you_.

 _Can I be your one_?

 _There is no single star in this snowy sky, oh, someday_.  

 

Airi is at the peak of the song as she belches out a high note for five seconds. She pants and says her last line ending the song. 

 

 _Hey, words aren't enough to express my feelings but I will tell you as it is_.

 _Can I touch your heart_?

 _I want you to believe me, I’ll come get you_.

 _Someday_  .

 

The crowd erupts into shouts and cheers. Airi smiles and bows before the owner comes to say the ending speech. After that was over, all the important guests come to greet Airi. They lavish her with flowers and gifts. Many come up to compliment her voice and how amazing she was. 

 

"Airi Otogi, you were amazing up there." 

 

Airi turns around to find a man with red hair and beautiful grey eyes. He walks up to her with a smile and holds out his hand. "My name is Alister, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles back and shakes his hand. Airi talks to Alister for a while before she is yanked into someone's chest. 

 

She looked up to see Kaiba sending death glares to Alister. 

 

"Oh, what bring you here Seto Kaiba?" He smirks and Kaiba laughs. 

 

"I should say the same thing to you Alister, but you aren't worth my time. Airi, lets go." He pulls on her arm and drags her away. Airi resists until they are out in the back of the cafe. 

 

"What the hell Kaiba, what are you even doing here?" She says as he shoves her into the limo. She falls back onto the seat. "I had some free time so I decided to stop by, but when I saw you in that dress, you looked ravishing. I wanted to have you right in front of all those people." He says as he caressed her thigh. 

 

She arched her back and moaned as he started to rub in between her thighs. His hands fondled her breasts and easily slipped them out of her dress. His fingertips played with her nipples till they turned hard and stiff. He then used his mouth to lick and suck all over her body. Airi moaned out louder. Her body shook with pleasure; almost at her limit as he ate her out. 

 

When she came, he licked his lips from her juices. Kissing her roughly, she can taste herself from his lips. Her lipstick smudged against his lips, leaving a mess. He quickly took his pants and boxers off. Putting a condom on his manhood; he slips inside of her with ease. Airi yelled out and grabbed onto him as he starts to pound inside her. 

 

He lifts a leg onto his shoulder and thrusts deep inside her. She screams his name and digs her nails into his skin. He kisses her roughly as their tongues collide, drowning out Airi's moans. All you could hear was the sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans. 

 

"I-I'm coming!" She yelled out as she was about to reach her climax. Kaiba groans and starts to fasten his pace. They both come together and the whole world around them stops. Airi pants as Kaiba collapsed on her, his face buried in between her breasts. She wraps an arm around his neck. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

 

She giggled. "I'm fine." 

 

They two lay in silence until there was a knock on the limo door. "Big brother? You in there?"The two quickly get up and fix themselves. 

 

Mokuba opens the door and gags. "I don't want to know what you guys just did. I am taking a cab home." He closes the door and leaves. 

 

The two look at each other and Airi laughed. She looked up at Kaiba and noticed he was laughing as well. ' _Wow, this is the first time I've seen him laugh._ '

 

"Alright, I'll drop you off home then." He said. 

 

"Actually, can I spend the night at your place? My house feels empty." 

 

He sighs and signals Isono to drive back to the mansion. "Fine, have it your way." The car ride was silent as Airi stared into the night. She could feel herself falling deeper in love with him, even though he's bad news. Laying her head on his shoulder, she passes out. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a special chapter dedicated to my other OC Kairi Ryuzaki and her relationship with Ryou Bakura. 
> 
> Songs sung by Airi; White Love by Monsta X and Crystal Snow by BTS.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get deep as Airi continues her contract relationship with Seto Kaiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back after 5,000 years LOL. Sorry for the late as update as usual. I've been going through a lot of stress and anxiety in the beginning of the summer. I was taking summer classes and was busy trying to save my GPA. Things didn't work out the way I wanted and I ended up completely shunning out the world as I got very depressed. I talked to my friend on the phone for hours crying, telling her I don't know what to do anymore. Things started calming down in August and I decided to switch my major (I was taking a major I didn't want to- I might make a whole explanation on Wattpad about it) and transfer to a different college. Now that I am so much better, I am back. I start college in a couple days so please bear the late updates. Alright sorry for that long note, now enjoy.

The next day, Airi had gotten home to find her brother. He was making breakfast, while listening to music. " _Nii-chan_ , you're back already?"   


He turned around and she saw his eyes filled with anger.   


 

"Bro, what's wrong?"   


 

"What's wrong? I go out of town for a couple days and find out that my little sister is dating Seto Kaiba! That's what's wrong!"

 

 

"Look, It's not what-"   


 

"He ruined our lives and you went back to him? After everything he did, you choose to date him again? Is he harming or forcing you?"   


 

"No, he's not like that anymore. He's different now and-"   


 

"You think he truly cares for you? Airi, that man is nothing but bad news. What makes you think he's going to suddenly change? He's done nasty things in the past; don't forget that. "  


 

"I know and I realized that too, but he's been treating me so different lately; it's too good to be true. He's been helping me with a lot of things and I think he really did change."   


 

"Airi, as your older brother I am telling you to break it off with him. He's a good for nothing asshole who doesn't give two shits about you."  


 

Airi shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry  _Nii-chan_ , I can't do that."

 

Ryuji sighs and shook his head. "I can't believe this. You're on your own now; don't come running to me when he betrays you again." 

 

He walks away, leaving breakfast on the table. Airi wipes her tears and begins to eat breakfast alone. She had to do this, to protect her brother from all harm, even if it meant destroying her whole life.

 

That day Airi spent lazing around her home. Ryuji was gone for business again and her friends were all busy. Kaiba was in meetings all day today, so it was a day to just watch Netflix and eat. She then received a call from Yugi.   
  


"Hey,what's up?" 

 

 

"I'm throwing a party tonight, there's gonna just be a bunch of us from high school; just wanted to let you know."   
  


"Alright count me in. What's the dress code?" 

 

 

"Casual but a little fancy. I'll text you the address to the place. "   
  


"Alright; I'll see you later then." She hangs up and goes to her room to look for an outfit. She finds a white long sleeve lace blouse. Taking it out, she looks back into the closet to find a bottom. Finding a black maxi a-line skirt, she throws on the outfit. Looking in the mirror, she applies some light makeup and curls her hair. Feeling satisfied, she grabbed her things and left the house.   
  


When she left, it had already started to get dark. Yugi had texted her to come. Once she reached the destination, she was a little confused. It was a hotel. It looked pretty huge. Once she entered the hotel, the receptionist guided her to a pretty large ballroom.   
  


Once she walked into the room, it was pretty dark.  _That's weird, did they give me the wrong room?_  When she walked in completely, the lights turned on, blinding her for a couple seconds.

 

"Surprise!" Suddenly there was confetti all over her. When she opened her eyes, all her friends were standing there. Mokuba was there too and she also saw Alister . Was Kaiba here as well?   
  


"What in the world? What is this?" She asked as she walked closer to her friends.   
  


"It's your birthday duh! Of course we had to surprise you! You're twenty four now!" Jonouchi exclaimed.   
  


"What's Mokuba doing here?"   
  


"Oh what now I'm not allowed to be here? That's real nice of you Airi." She laughed as he pouts. "Is Kaiba here?" He nods but shrugs.   
  


"I have no idea where he is." Suddenly Alister comes up to her.   
  


"Happy birthday, Airi-san." He hands her a bouquet of roses. She blushes and takes it from him.   
  


"Oh Alister-kun, what brings you here?"   
  


"My father runs this hotel and I happen to find out it was your birthday. I had to stop by."   
  


"Oh, you didn't have to." She giggled and he took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.   
  


"Happy birthday,  _ojou-sama_."   
  


Airi blushed and pulled away. Her friends had grabbed her arms and lead her to a hall where there were presents lined up and a bunch of snacks and drinks aligned. There was a huge dance floor and a DJ for dancing.   
  


"Wow, this is crazy guys."   
  


She excused herself to go find her brother who was also apparently here. She saw a balcony area, where she stumbled upon Kaiba. She was about to walk up to him when she saw her brother walk up to him. Airi stood behind the wall, listening to their conversation.   
  
  
  


"Kaiba, just what do you think your doing?"   
  
  
  


Kaiba turns around and scoffs. "Just what does it look like I'm doing? I got dragged here by my idiot younger brother and being forced to socialize with you dweebs."   
  


"Stop trying to act like a smartass, it ain't working! Just what do you think you're doing, dating my younger sister. You ruined our lives and now you come back and act like you're in love? Cut the bullshit, what's really your plans?" Ryuuji looked very mad and Airi just continued to listen. 

 

"Our relationship is strictly a secret and is something that's kept between the two of us. Though I can't tell you what's going on, just know that it doesn't concern you. Unless you want your business to go down the drain again, keep your mouth shut."

 

He smirks and Ryuji clenches his fists together, trying to contain his anger.   
  


"If anything happens to my sister because of you, I will murder you myself."   
  


"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." Airi walks into the balcony.   
  


" _Nii-chan_?" She calls out and the two look behind them.   
  


"Oh Airi! Happy birthday, let's go have fun yeah!" He grinned like an idiot and whisked her away from Kaiba's gaze.  


 

Once everyone was on the dance floor, Anzu handed Airi a mic. "Airi, it's your big day! Sing whatever you want! The DJ will play it!" 

 

 

"I don't know guys, I'm feeling a little embarrassed." She laughed as two males came up to her.

 

 

"We'll sing with you." It was Lee Jaehwan and Kim Wonshik; her two Korean friends. She nods and hands them two more mics. "Wonshik, you can rap and dance pretty goodly. What song shall we do?" 

 

 

"How about that new song by Triple H?" Jaehwan suggested and Airi blushed. 

 

 

"Oh, but that song is so sexual! Can I pull it off?" 

 

 

"Airi, we've been a trio since middle school. We can pull it off." 

 

 

She nods and they tell the DJ what song to play. It begins with Airi's back facing the front. The music starts and the three of them start dancing. Everyone cheered at the bold so they chose. All her friends starting recording on their phones. 

 

 

Airi laughed as she synchronized with the two males and sang and danced perfectly. She threw a couple seductive looks here as there as she saw Kaiba watching from afar. Wonshik grabbed her hips and thrusts himself against Airi's back. She giggled and smirked at him as the audience screamed with joy. Jaehwan finished off the song and the three stood in the center. Everyone clapped and swarmed the three of them, complimenting them. 

 

 

Out of nowhere, Anzu comes out with a cake with sparkling candles and another candle that has the number twenty four on it.  Everyone starts singing happy birthday and Airi almost tears up.  

 

 

"Come on , what are you waiting for? Blow out the candles!" Mokuba yelled as people had their phones out recording her blowing it out. She laughed as everyone cheered once the candles were out. Once everyone got their slice of cake, Airi excused herself and walked over to the mini bar. She grabbed a drink and watched as her friends danced on the dance floor, half drunk. 

 

 

She sat down and continued to drink until Kaiba walks up to her.  "Come with me." Is all he says as he turns around and walks away. She puts her drink down and follows him to the balcony. As soon as she steps inside, he throws a small box at her. She catches it and opens it. Inside the box was two beautiful earrings that were shinning. There was a big diamond on the inside that was slightly blue and the outer rim of the diamonds were decorated with even tinier diamonds. 

 

"It is your birthday after all." He says. 

 

 

"Oh dear, you didn't have to. These much have cost a fortune." 

 

 

"Oh please, that's nothing compared to how much money I make." He scoffs and Airi laughs. 

 

 

"I forgot you run a multi million company." The two sit in silence until Airi speaks up again. 

 

 

"You didn't have to come here. I know Mokuba always forces you to these events, but you don't like hanging out with anyone here. I'm sorry for that; I know you're only coming to these things because of me." 

 

 

"Whatever. I could care less about what you do or who you hang with. I was asked multiple times by that mutt Jonouchi and Honda about our relationship. I told them it was none of their business and simply walked away." 

 

 

"Yeah, they can be like that. I apologize on their behalf. They're just so over-protective of me, just like my brother. _Nii-chan_  can get very angry at times. They know that we don't have good history, so they're just looking out for me. They don't even know about this contract we have going on."

 

 

"Which reminds me. Our contract ends next week, meaning we won't have to see or hear each other anymore." He says and Airi felt her heart break. She knew this was going to be coming to an end soon. She didn't want to let go, even though she knew there was no true feelings behind this relationship. It was just purely a physical relationship and nothing more. She felt like an idiot for her old feelings to resurface again. 

 

 

He wasn't a bad person, she knew that. He doesn't know how to confront his true feelings. He's keeping things bottled up and it's hard for him to express things. If only she had ore time, she could change him.  She just nods and stares at him. 

 

 

"What?" He says as she walks closer to him. 

 

 

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck .

 

 

"What are you doing?" He says as her lips draw closer to his. 

 

 

"Shush, just let me do this for once." She kisses him and he kisses back, wrapping his right arm around her and bringing her even closer to him .

 

 

She knew it was going to end and she wanted to cling to him for now. She wasn't going to love another guy as much as she loved this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be uploading a long authors note right after this on Wattpad. If you want to read more about my absence like I mentioned previously above go to my wattpad jungkooks_hoe and go under this book and read it right after Chapter 7! Also Amelda is Alister (if you guys remember the red head from the whole orichalcos stuff) I changed it to Alister because I am so used to his dubbed name LMAO.

**Author's Note:**

> Airi Otogi = Erin Devlin 
> 
> I’ve used this OC for almost every Kaiba fic, she’s been around since I was like 12 lmao.


End file.
